La nueva generación versión 21
by angi3.1415
Summary: Quiere contar la historia de tres chicas dentro del torneo de las artes marciales.


_Sé que la historia ya estaba subida, mas con los años te va haciendo vergüenza el releerla y hoy me he animado a subirla. Recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al maestro, os dejo, leed, pasároslo bien, divertiros, puede ser que notéis algunas variaciones._

El inicio, todo historia ha de tener una forma de empezar y esta no puede ser menos. Nos encontramos en un banco de la calle principal de Ciudad del Oeste, esa ciudad que cambio el nombre y le ofreció el honor al vencedor del Torneo de Cell, es este banco que mencionamos se está produciendo un atraco. La policía se ha puesto los chalecos antibalas repensándose si volver a intervenir. Ya que lo intento, mas no logró tener éxito. Por fin los atracadores deciden comunicarse con el mundo exterior y mandan hacia fuera a un atracador con megáfono incluido.

– Me han dado la labor de hacer de mensajero, por lo tanto agente no maten al mensajero, es inocente de cualquier cosa. Quieren un helicóptero sin piloto – comenta el rehén –. Uno de ellos como mínimo sabrá pilotar. El Cápsula motor 3045ZX en color rojo. Se leen las revistas de automóviles, de momento ese lo tiene sólo la hija de la propietaria de la compañía y dicen los rumores que su padre no se lo deja coger. Para acabar quieren veinte raciones de comida para llevar variada del restaurante más cercano. Seguro que es de comida asiática, que sean 19 y una hamburguesa con patatas.

– Intentaremos hacer algo – comenta el jefe de la policía a una distancia prudencial –. Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

– 45 minutos para la comida – responde una voz desde el interior del banco – y el doble de tiempo para los vehículos.

– Es poco tiempo – dice el policía –. Con otro modelo de coche ¿pasaría algo? – al hacer la pregunta se oye un golpe a la pared.

– Decida usted mismo – dice la voz del interior del local –, pero si me desagrada asuma las consecuencias. Un consejo, dense prisa – la voz estira al portavoz hacia dentro del local y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

El oficial comenta sus dudas con sus subordinados, no sabe cómo salir del embrollo y creé que lo mejor será organizar una tabla redonda, para que todos puedan dar su opinión y esperemos que alguna sea inteligente.

– Jefe, jefe, jefe – comenta un subordinado con uniforme – ¿Cómo lo haremos?, parecen muy duros.

– No lo sé – comenta el jefe de la policía –, estoy pensando. Cuando yo era novato, hace 15 o 20 años.

– ¡Sólo! – exclama el subordinado y su jefe lo ignora.

– Hacer de policía era más fácil, había unos defensores de la justicia. Que ahora su nombre no quiero recordar, que en los ratos libres nos ayudaban, pero desaparecieron, nadie sabe dónde están.

– Creía que eran leyendas urbanas, las hazañas que se cuentan parecen irreales.

– Ya les llega haber gustado a los delincuentes, eran su peor pesadilla, no permitían que existiera delito alguno – el capitán es interrumpido por un hombre con uniforme que entra a toda velocidad.

– ¡Capitán! La comida en paquetes está lista y tenemos unos minutos antes de que se cumpla la hora de la demanda, ¿quiere qué pongamos un somnífero o alguna otra cosa parecida? – finaliza preguntando el hombre que ha entrado.

– ¡Qué buena idea! – exclama el Capitán –. Los dejaremos inconscientes y luego podremos entrar sin esfuerzo.

Sigilosamente, silenciosamente, un agente lleva la comida hasta la entrada del banco. Entonces la puerta se abre alarmando al agente y ve como sale del interior el mismo hombre que había comentado las exigencias de los atracadores. Coge la bolsa y entra. Sigámoslo, básicamente para poder saber que ocurre en el interior del banco.

– Les pido a los señores y señoras clientes y a los trabajadores del banco que coman tranquilamente – dice un hombre de constitución fuerte y mirada inteligente, mientras observa como tres hombres y una mujer no comen.

Al acabar de comer la gente se va notando cansada y empieza a bostezar. Son los más enclenques en caer dormidos, pero a los pocos segundos están todos dormidos, recostándose los unos con los otros, utilizando las chaquetas como almohadón.

– Pobres ilusos – comenta la mujer rubia del grupo de los atracadores –, nos querían hacer caer en esa vieja trampa, ahora se las tendrán que ver con nosotros.

– Tendrá que empezar la diversión – añade el líder, el hombre de constitución fuerte, mientras se dirige hacia la puerta con el megáfono en la mano –. Acaban de duplicar las exigencias, ahora tenemos que ver como diez personas babean. ¿Saben lo fácil que es matar a un durmiente? Pueden evitar que los que aún están dormidos los vean morir. Ahora les recitaré las nuevas exigencias; dos helicópteros, uno con piloto, el depósito del vehículo lleno. Por cierto, tenían 20 minutos cuando empecé a dictárselas, ahora son menos.

Ahora vayamos con los policías, básicamente para saber lo que se planea, como medida de rescate.

– ¿Quién ha sido el que ha tenido la brillante idea de poner droga en la comida? – pregunta el Capitán, mientras los demás policías callan, sin lugar a duda, sordos se han hecho –. Ya nos hemos metido en un lío mayor que nosotros.

El Capitán sale hacia afuera coge el megáfono, con intención de rendirse, mas una chica aparecida de la nada se lo roba. Dicha chica va vestida con una falda azul, un jersey blanco, un antifaz tapándole el rostro y una melena azabache al aire.

– Buenas tardes, señores atracadores. Les comunico que la persona que dicta las normas ha cambiado, ahora soy yo. Según me ha dicho un pajarito, hay cinco personas conscientes en el banco. Ahora hay cinco, mas en cualquier momento se puede volver en el conjunto vacio. Les sugiero que salgan con las manos detrás de la cabeza y poco a poco. Tienen cinco minutos para hacerlo, en caso que no quieran hacer caso a mi demanda, entraré yo en cinco minutos. Por cierto, les quedan cuatro minutos y descontando.

Mientras tanto por los conductos de ventilación se puede ver a una chica rubia con falda amarilla y top blanco que va reptando detrás de una con el pelo azul que lleva una falda roja y un top blanco también.

– Me puedes decir ¿por qué acaba dando la cara al público ella y nosotras somos las que nos ensuciamos? – pregunta la del pelo azul a su compañera rubia.

– Interesante pregunta, si tuviera alguna idea te la contestaría. Tengo una suposición el que fuese idea suya ¿tiene alguna relación? – contesta la rubia.

– Aceptamos pulpo. Le pido a Dende que sean un poquito o mucho más fuertes que los últimos, ya que esos eran un querer y no poder.

– Ya estamos en el sitio – comenta la rubia con voz baja, a continuación se toca el auricular –. Alineadas y listas – una vez lo ha soltado se dirige hacia su compañera susurrando –. Estos inventos son fantásticos.

Ahora volvamos al interior del banco, básicamente para saber cómo se están tomando el que una chica les vacile.

– Ha salido una niñita vacilona, tenemos que pensar qué hacer con ella, ya que yo no me pienso rendir – comenta el que hemos definido como líder de los atracadores.

– Ninguno se rendirá por una niñata insolente, todos sabemos que soy la única mujer en este show – comenta la mujer del grupo antes de prestar atención a una voz que proviene del exterior.

– Os quedan 30 segundos – comenta la morena –, os estoy esperando – dice para luego tocarse el pendiente – ¿Listas? – susurra.

– Listas – le contestan por el pringanillo.

– Que empiece el espectáculo – comenta mientras se acerca a la puerta y llama –. Por favor, señores atracadores, ¿qué me podrían dejar pasar? – pregunta con voz de buena niña –. Llevo las llaves de los coches.

– Por lo visto, no eres muy lista – dice el atracador que abre la puerta y le pega un estirón a la morena para que entre, ella entra como volando.

– Me está estropeando el conjunto – comenta la chica mientras se arregla el jersey y ve como vuelven a cerrar la puerta.

– Mocosa, no tienes lo que se dice muchas luces – añade el que hemos etiquetado como líder de los atracadores –, te has dejado coger sin ofrecer resistencia ¿Ahora quien nos vacilará?

– Yo – dice la chica –. En serio crees que me has cogido, debo estar equivocada con mi recuerdo, pensaba que había dicho que os entraría a buscar.

– No vengas con esas tonterías – comenta la mujer –. Se necesita más que a una niñita para hacernos algo de daño.

– ¿Crees qué me puedes ganar? – pregunta la morena sonriendo.

– Claro, soy Daisy la dulce, participaré en el próximo torneo de las artes marciales, ya estoy inscrita y todo.

– El que vaya a luchar contra una que piensa participar, no ganar el Torneo me produce ¿miedo? ¿risa?, te voy a dejar atacar primera, ya que sabes tanto de artes marciales, sólo podré aprender.

Daisy le lanza un puñetazo a la cara a la morena que esta esquiva, prueba con una patada que también falla. Vuelve a intentar el puñetazo. Al esquivarlos la morena sin dificultad considera que ella es más rápida.

– Pareces cansada – comenta la morena – ¿Qué es causa de la edad? Los años suelen pesar a mucha gente.

– Me estás diciendo vieja, esta me la pagarás niñata – dice Daisy mientras se dirige a atacar a la morena, esta vuelve a esquivar los golpes que le lanzan y con un suave golpe en la nuca la deja inconsciente.

– Prueba de esquivar esto niñita – comenta uno de los hombres mientras le lanza una docena de shurikens, ella los esquiva con elegancia mientras realiza unas figuras acrobáticas.

– Esta mal lanzar objetos – dice la voz perteneciente a la rubia, ella está detrás del hombre, cuando se intenta girar ella le da un golpe dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, dejando así sólo tres atracadores en pie.

– ¿Qué lado prefieres? – pregunta una morena sonriente.

– Derecha – contesta la rubia antes de emprender el vuelo y cruzarse por el aire en medio del recorrido, impresionando a los atracadores, justo antes de dejarlos inconscientes.

– Bueno, bueno, bueno – comenta el líder de los atracadores mientras ve que un rehén se empieza a despertar –. No soy tan fácil de vender – añade justo antes de poner la pistola en la cabeza de la chica, al levantarla la identifican sus compañeras –. Ahora no podéis protegerla, ahora no podéis evitar que le vuele la tapa de los sesos.

– Lo siento – dice la chica que está sujeta con una pistola apuntándola a la cabeza –, has cometido un error, un terrible error.

– ¿Cuál?

– Creer que necesito protección – dice ella justo antes de desarmar al atracador y dejarlo KO.

Entre todas dejan a los atracadores atados en medio del banco, mientras ellas marchan a gran velocidad, pasando inadvertidas por delante de los guardias. Van saltando de tejado en tejado, hasta llegar a uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Allí presionan uno de los muchos botones que tiene el reloj, recuperando así la vestimenta original que llevaban antes de empezar la mini aventura.

– Te lo digo con admiración – comenta Pam la morena –. Este invento es genial Bra.

– Siempre hago de consciencia – dice la rubia – ¿A qué hora habías quedado con tu hermano?

– Maron eres una exagerada – dice Bra, mientras se mira el reloj –. Hace cinco minutos.

– Entonces démonos prisa – comenta Pam, mientras presiona una cápsula que se ha sacado del bolsillo –. Subid,

Pam sube en el sitio del conductor, Maron en la parte trasera y Bra en el sitio del copiloto; dirigiéndose así hacía el edificio principal de C.C.. Mientras tanto en ese edificio, dentro de la sala de estar, se observa un grupo de una decena de personas. Entonces una mujer con el pelo azul, se dirige hacia un chico con el pelo lila.

– Trunks, ¿sabes a qué hora tiene que venir tu hermana? – pregunta Bulma a su hijo.

– Yo había quedado con ella hace ya 10 minutos – responde Trunks –. No tardará.

– Pues toca estar alerta – comenta Bulma mientras se dirige hacia un hombre no más alto que ella, con el pelo en punta y de apariencia fuerte –. Vegeta – le dice mientras le empieza a hacer caricias.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta él mientras observa la sonrisa que tiene su pareja, por ser descubierta.

– ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

– ¿Quieres qué te lo haga? – pregunta él con una sonrisa en el rostro –. Ya sabes el precio.

– Vigila – dice ella mientras le acaricia la entrepierna – y avísame cuando llegue tu hija.

– Seguro que lo disfrutas – dice él mientras se la aproxima –, mujer – añade con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Por qué has dicho esa palabra? – pregunta Bulma en un tono enfadada.

– Porque sé que no te gusta – responde él –, aparte estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas.

– Yo te mato, puedes llegar a ser muy detestable.

– Ahora no lo harás. Tu hija está a punto de llegar.

– Apagad las luces – chilla Bulma, mientras se junta más a Vegeta –. Trunks y Gotten al lado de la puerta, los que saben esconder el ki, que lo hagan – finaliza susurrando Bulma, mientras nota la mano de su esposo en el culo.

Se puede observar como un coche se detiene delante de la C.C. y de él bajan tres chicas, una vez han bajado del vehículo lo vuelven a convertir en cápsula. La chica del pelo azul observa la casa, no le gusta verla tan a oscuras, no le gusta no notar energías. Se pone en alerta y agudiza sus sentidos.

– Pam, Maron reducid vuestra energía – sugiere Bra –, colocaros en guardia, creo que hay gente escondida en el interior de la casa – sus dos amigas se dibujan la sonrisa en el rostro y afirman con la cabeza –. Os explico el plan, agudizad sentidos; notáis las dos energías que hay al lado de la puerta – las otras dos afirman con la cabeza –. Pam y yo nos encargaremos de esas personas, Maron irás a encender las luces, ¿recuerdas dónde está el interruptor? – la mencionada afirma, antes de emprender la marcha detrás de la que se ha autoproclamado líder y al lado de su amiga morena.

– ¿Sabes quiénes son? – pregunta la rubia a la morena y esta afirma –. Será divertido.

– Sí – contesta Pam.

Realizan el recorrido silenciosamente, Bra ha ido pensando y al final ha llegado a la conclusión que es mejor tumbar la puerta, utilizando la llave quedaría mal, no causaría suficiente impresión. Le comunica la idea con gestos a Pam, esta da un suave golpe a la puerta, haciendo que caiga con tan buena suerte que ha caído encima de la persona que estaba detrás, Pam ríe. Bra da un terrible golpe en el estómago al chico que había cerca de la puerta. Al cabo de unos instantes Maron enciende las luces.

– Sorpresa – dicen los allí presentes.

Bra puede ver como el golpe que ha lanzado a impactado contra Gotten, al primer momento sonríe, ya que él no ha sido lo suficiente rápido como para esquivarla, mira hacia el otro lado y ve a Trunks debajo de la puerta que ha tirado Pam.

– Lo siento – le dice a Gotten con timidez mientras se aguanta la risa.

– Lo siento – dice Pam al que está debajo de la puerta –. No tenía ni idea de que estabas aquí – ayuda a mover la madera para que se levante –. Bra ha notado que había alguien y me ha hecho actuar.

– Eres chica – dice Gotten –. No eres muy fuerte – recibe otro puñetazo de Bra, pero este con más fuerza.

– ¿Enserio qué no lo sabías? – pregunta Trunks a Pam mientras esta levanta la puerta. Ella niega con la cabeza y él se pone a reír –. Está muy bien que me ayudes a levantar, mas hubiera preferido a Maron.

– Lo sé – añade mientras empieza a reír y le para la mano a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en un sitio más apartado de la gran sala se ve como una mujer rubia se acerca a Bulma con una sonrisa en los labios.

– El secreto no era buena idea – dice la rubia.

– ¿Qué secreto? – dice Bulma riendo – Pam y Maron lo sabían. Pero no han frenado las ideas de su amiga.

– Creo que tu hija también lo sabía o al menos se lo imaginaba – comenta A-18 –. No la veo capaz de imaginarse a su padre retenido y quieto.

– Ahora que lo encaras así, yo tampoco lo veo atado por unos gusanos.

– ¿Qué hablas de Vegeta? – comenta una mujer morena que se ha juntado.

– Sí y no – responde Bulma –. Hablábamos de las chicas.

– A-18 te tengo que felicitar por la agilidad que ha mostrado tu hija.

– Pues yo – dice A-18 –. Felicito a Bulma ya que el segundo golpe que le ha dado su hija a Gotten a sido precioso.

– Entonces lo sabían todas – añade Bulma –, mi hija es casi tan lista como su madre.

Al cabo de unos instantes en los cuales la anfitriona ha desaparecido acompañada de su hombre se puede oír el timbre de la puerta, mientras se ve como aparece un hombre con más pelo en el mentón que en la cabeza. Quien observa las destrozas sorprendido, extrañado. Siente miedo, angustia, pero sobre todo curiosidad.

– ¡Hola! – exclama el Satán –. Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo entrar? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién os ha atacado? ¿Estamos en peligro?

– Pase – comenta Bulma cuando retorna a la sala acompañada de Vegeta.

– Ser amable con él te traerá consecuencias – le susurra Vegeta a su mujer.

– Mientras sean entre sábanas – le contesta ella más flojo que el tono de un susurro y ve como él le sonríe – ¿Por qué nos visita?

– He sido yo la de la puerta – comenta Pam –. Bra me ha comentado que no le gustaba e intentábamos sacarla para cambiarla. Nadie nos ha atacado – añade mientras se empieza a poner colorada.

– Eso dilo por ti – dice Gotten –. Yo he sido atacado por una loca con el pelo azul – Bra se le está aproximando.

– Es que eres la deshonra para tu raza – dice Vegeta –. No saber ver el golpe que te iba a lanzar una niña.

– ¡Papá! – exclama Bra –. No es necesario que me defiendas – dice cuando ya está detrás de Gotten y le lanza una colleja que casi le hace besar el suelo, haciendo que Vegeta se ponga a reír.

– No empecéis a pelearos – comenta Satán para poner paz –. Os iba a comentar que de aquí a pocos días, creo que cuatro. Se celebra un Torneo de las Artes marciales – sólo ha conseguido mantener la atención de las chicas, siendo estas ya conocedoras de la noticia –. El premio será de 8 millones de yens para el ganador – ante estas palabras Chichi se ha despertado de su letargo.

– Apunta a Goku – dice toda animada, mientras las chicas se miran entre ellas.

– ¿Estás segura? – pregunta el aludido –. Suelen salir problemas – observa a los demás y ve como se sonríen las tres chicas –. Aparte, sólo podría quedar segundo y sería muy aburrido.

– Me ofendes – dice Vegeta –, yo también participaré.

– ¡No! – exclama Chichi – necesitamos el dinero, mi herencia se está acabando.

– El segundo premio es de 7.000.000 de yens, el tercero de seis millones, hay dos cuartos de cinco millones cada uno y cuatro quintos de cuatro millones cada uno, los nueve primeros tienen premio.

– El dinero no me preocupa – dice Vegeta mientras desprecia las palabras de Satán –. Yo quiero diversión. Por eso Trunks también participa.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunta el aludido –. Soy mayor de edad, no puedes tomar mis decisiones.

– Puedo, soy tu padre, ahora a que no te parece tan divertido el librarte de los entrenamientos.

– No puedo – añade Trunks –, tengo una cita.

– ¿Con quién? – pregunta Maron, mientras sus amigas se golpean la frente con la mano.

– Ya te gustaría que fuese contigo – dice Trunks mientras Maron niega roja de vergüenza con la cabeza –. Gotten tampoco participa.

– ¿Quién ha dicho esa mentira? – añade Chichi –. Gotten también participa – el mencionado chico se maldice y calla, sabe que si abre la boca será peor.

– Gohan si participa tu padre y tu hermano, ¿podrías participar también? – dice Videl, mientras Gohan afirma con la cabeza y retiene la euforia interior.

– Yo también participo – comenta Klylin apoyado en la pared – con los que hay apuntados aún queda uno de los quintos.

– Siempre que quedes detrás de mí – dice A-18 –, no me enfadaré.

– ¿Me dejaréis ganar el torneo? – pregunta Satán.

– Sí – contestan los hombres apuntados y miran a A-18.

– Lo haré siempre que me dé 75% de su premio – ante las palabras de A-18 los demás se ponen a reír, saben que no es broma.

– Nosotras – dicen tres voces en un solo tono –, también participamos.

Las consecuencias de esas tres palabras fueron espantosas, helaron la sangre incluso del androide. No se imaginaban en ningún momento las consecuencias. Cuando fue Vegeta el primero en romper el hielo.

– Bra, princesita, aún eres una niña, nunca has practicado las artes marciales. Los torneos son sitios peligrosos, recuerdo uno donde hubo un loco que voló una grada, te pueden hacer daño, mucho daño.

– Creo conocer a ese loco – dice Bra enfadada –. Fuiste tú y casi matas a mamá.

– Por eso mismo es peligroso

– Entonces no iré a ver tus combates – las palabras de Bra hieren más a Vegeta que cualquier pelea.

– Maron – dice Klylyn, mientras está se maldice –, que tu madre participe no significa nada – Maron calla y oye las palabras de su padre mientras se maldice y no las quiere entender.

– Pam – comenta Gohan –. ¿Sabes cuál es mi opinión?

– Me gustaría que fuese que me dejas participar – contesta Pam –, pero sé que no es así. Me dirás que mi madre participara cuando tenía mi edad, que tú lucharas cuando eras pequeño, no tiene importancia. Que me tengo que preocupar de la universidad. Por cierto haré lo mismo que Bra, no iré a ver los combates de mi padre.

Las tres chicas marchan indignadas de delante de sus padres, no les han gustado las justificaciones, las malas justificaciones que les han dado. Saben que si quieren hablar con tranquilidad sólo hay dos sitios a los que ir, la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta, ya que ahora está retenido por Bulma o la habitación de Bra. Deciden dirigirse hacia la habitación de Bra.

Mientras tanto en el comedor se juntan la madre y la abuela de una de las castigadas.

– Querida suegra – dice Videl –, tengo una idea. Nosotras dos también podríamos participar en el torneo. Recordaríamos viejos tiempos.

– Lo acabas de decir, viejos tiempos – añade Chichi –. Soy mayor, siendo joven tendría problemas contra esos hombres, pero teniendo la edad que tengo no tendría posibilidad alguna.

– Yo creo que si quieres sí que puedes volver a ser joven.

– Videl, te recuerdo que sabe más el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo.

– Pues la sabiduría aún no te ha atrapado, Bolas de Dragón – al decir estas tres palabras Chichi sonríe y Bulma se despierta de su letargo y se une a la conversación.

– Hagáis lo que hagáis, contad conmigo, necesito aventuras – dice Bulma.

– En otro sitio que no sea la cama – añade Chichi y Bulma le sonríe –. El plan de Videl es pedir a Xenon que nos rejuvenezca y participar así en el torneo.

– Rejuvenecer está bien – dice Bulma –. Creo que se me notan las arrugas. Participar en el torneo ni loca. Necesitáis mi fabulosa ayuda para el radar, ahora callemos que se aproxima A-18.

– Se aproxima la muerte de Klylin – comenta A-18 como saludo.

– Por lo que dices, te ha hecho algo que te ha ofendido – comenta Chichi

– Creo que no soy la única ofendida – dice A-18 –. Sé que mi marido es el más débil, pero también sé que mi hija es la menos fuerte.

– Gracias – dicen Bulma y Videl al mismo tiempo.

– Entrénalas – añade Chichi –, eres la más fuerte de nosotras.

– A mi hija aún, pero a la descendiente de un príncipe y a su amiga – al decir estas palabras A-18 arruga el morro –, no puedo.

– Pues Chichi tendrá que ser buena – comenta Bulma – y pedírselo a su esposo.

– No – responde la mencionada –. Vale más que le pida su amiga que se suicide, en el caso que se entere su marido.

– Como quieras – responde Bulma –, pero en la cama se han ganado más demandas que en los despachos – al finalizar el comentario Bulma desaparece.

Nos vamos a la habitación de una de las indignadas, a la de Bra. Se puede observar como las tres chicas se preparan para dar golpes a un saco que ha salido de no se sabe donde.

– Detesto a mi padre – comenta Bra.

– ¿Cómo se atreven a decirles a unas justicieras como nosotras "no podéis participar"? – pregunta una indignada Pam mientras da el primer golpe al saco.

– Estamos entrenando muy duro, sólo nos falta transformarnos – responde Bra mientras oye como golpean la puerta.

– ¿Qué puedo pasar? – pregunta la voz de fuera la habitación.

– Sr. Goku pase, es usted el hombre que deseábamos – comenta Maron.

– Os he escuchado, puede ser que os haya escuchado toda la Corporación con los gritos que dais – se percata de que Bra pulsa un interruptor del lado del saco de boxeo.

– Ahora ya no nos escuchan ni nos notan – dice Bra –, me había descuidado de activarlo. Podría reunir energía, sin transformarse, y los de la sala no se enterarían.

– Me podríais demostrar que fuerza tenéis entonces – ante las palabras de Goku, Bra y Pam empiezan a reunir energía, Goku se sorprende – ¿Sin entrenar? ¿Vegeta lo sabe? Creo que sois más poderosas que él cuando llego a la tierra.

– Entonces – dice un tímida Pam – ¿Cuándo empezamos?

– Mañana, ya que esta noche no os dejarían marchar.

– Tengo que hacer una observación – comenta Maron –, la excusa ha de ser igual para todas y para él, tiene que decir que estaremos en Námec mientras dure el torneo.

– Vosotras me habéis de hacer una promesa – dice Goku – intentaréis ganar a vuestros padres – la cara a Pam y Bra se les ilumina, se les llena de ilusión.

– Mientras sea a mi padre y no a mi madre yo la hago – comenta Maron mientras los demás se ponen a reír.

Goku salé de la habitación mientras las deja a ellas que continúen hablando tranquilamente, cuando va andando por el pasillo observa una silueta, una femenina silueta que se dirige hacia él, se le acerca y se besan.

– ¿De dónde vienes? – pregunta Bulma una vez se han separado.

– Yo sé de dónde vengo, la pregunta es: ¿Hasta dónde llegarías tú, para que hiciera lo que quieres?

– ¿Cómo sabes que te iba a pedir algo?

– Es que aún no has separado tu mano de mi culo – ante las palabras de Goku, Bulma se sonroja, pero no se suelta.

– Pequeño detalle. Te quería pedir que entrenaras a las chicas – Goku al escucharla se pone a reír.

– ¿Quieres que muera? ¿Quieres volver a consolar a Chichi?

– Te estoy hablando en serio y no quiero que mueras.

– Tu marido se enfadaría y mucho si le enseño a luchar a su "princesita".

– Mi marido no se enfadaría si su hija le pudiera dar una paliza.

– Mejor pide peras al olmo.

– Pensaba que eras más valiente.

– Lo soy, piensa que le estoy metiendo mano a la mujer del segundo o primer hombre más fuerte del planeta – comenta Goku mientras le pone una mano en el culo y la otra en la cintura a Bulma.

Vamos a la sala, donde Trunks y Gotten están mirando la tele, para sorpresa de muchos no miran el concurso de Miss Camiseta mojada, miran las noticias, concretamente la noticia del atraco al banco.

– Ha entrado una morena y los atracadores se han tomado las pastillas – dice Trunks –, mientras que la morena no ha salido.

– Mira hacen un primer plano de la morena antes de entrar, ¿Habrá sido ella quién los ha reducido?

– Me encanta decirlo – añade Pam – tío te equivocas. No ha sido ella, dentro del banco había dos chicas más, las hemos visto salir.

– Puede que sean fuertes, aparte de estar buena – añade Trunks, sin percatarse que Pam se ha sonrojado.

– ¿Por qué no habéis hecho nada? – pregunta Gotten –. Creo que tenéis ganas de pelea.

– Muy fácil – añade Bra –, no somos fuertes, mi padre lo ha dicho. Seguro que perderíamos.

– ¿Repites las palabras de nuestro padre? Me inquieta ¿Nos las podríais describir?

– No majo – responde Maron –, casi no las hemos visto, son rápidas. Nosotras no estamos entrenadas. Piensa que la noticia dice una. Por cierto

– Mañana marchamos a Námec – gritan las tres al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Me das un beso de despedida? – pregunta Gotten a Bra.

– Delante de mi padre, ¿quieres morir? - responde Bra mientras ve como Gotten niega con la cabeza –. Creo que tienes una cita con alguna o eso me ha parecido oír.

– Era la excusa.

– Buenas noches – dicen las tres mientras marchan de la sala.


End file.
